Danger!
by Sheankelor
Summary: Mars has a vision, and then Usagi 'ChibiUsa' and the quartet step up their training. What did Mars foresee, what is happening?  A series of short stories written for April for SMMFC in livejournal. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. Preparing for impending danger

Title: Preparing for impending danger (Danger part I)  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (seashore)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Toyko  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Preparing for impending danger 

_AN: Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno _

The sea surged as the tide came in. Chloe eyed it nervously. This was her first time on a beach. Her gaze shifted nervously over her partners and her princess. Aethel was watching the water with her eyes alight with anticipation. Arlene appeared calm and she was looking right at Sailor Mercury. _'She is probably soaking in everything she has to say. '_ Kamaria looked as nervous as she felt, and Usagi looked wistfully at the sand. Dragging her attention back to Sailor Mercury, she tried to hide her fear.

Ami knew how inattentive her students were being. She couldn't blame them. They didn't want to train, they wanted to play. Even Usagi wanted to play, and she knew how important training was. Ami agreed, playing sounded like a lot more fun, but Rei's premonitions were not to be discounted, so.. "Ladies.. I need your attention. We must practice you swimming in the sea, and you must also practice rescue techniques." Five pairs of eyes snapped to her, and for a brief moment she had their undivided attention.

Usagi focused her attention back on Mercury and noticed the worry that was lodged behind her eyes. Pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. Mars pulling Mercury out of class. Mercury putting Luna in charge for the rest of the class period. _'She only does that if an emergency meeting is called.'_ And then this unscheduled training session at the beach. _'And she put a special emphasis on rescue techniques. I wonder if Mars saw something. If so, I really need to pay close attention.'_

Usagi spent the next hour helping Mercury keep her court's attention. They did basic swimming techniques, and learned the basics of boogie-boarding. It was when Mercury introduced their other teacher that Usagi knew that something bad was going to happen.

Mercury smiled the best she could at the reluctant girls. "Okay, you've done good so far, and now it is time to move forward. To help teach you how to swim past the surf zone and how to identify dangerous creatures that live there, I have invited a specialist to help me. This is Michiru."

Usagi's eyes widened as Michiru walked out of the shadow. Fear slowly began to climb up her spine. _'They called Sailor Neptune back to help. What did Mars foresee?!'_ Michiru caught her eye, and the look that she gave Usagi told her all was far from well.

Michiru stopped when she stood next to Mercury. "Sailor Mercury was kind enough to allow me to help in your training." Her eyes rested on Usagi. "Your ability to rescue and protect our princess should be of top priority, so let's get started."

As they headed off to the boat, Usagi knew that whatever was going to happen, it was probably not going to be good for her.


	2. The preparation continues

Title: The preparation continues (Danger part II)  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (showjumping)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

The preparation continues 

_AN: Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno _

Usagi stared around her at the majestic landscape. Mountains arched their way up to the sky, waterfalls fell gracefully to the green valleys. Chloe, Aethel, Arlene, and Kamaria were just as awed with their newest training location.

Jupiter cleared her throat. "This morning we are going to finish working on stamina building, and concentration exercises. So, let us beginning with a short run through the hillsides."

Heaving a sigh the four teenagers took off after their teacher in a vain attempt to keep up with her. The rest of the morning was similar. Jupiter would tell them what to do, then show them, and they would gamely attempt to do it as well as she had. When they stopped for lunch, the tired teens dropped to the ground. Usagi was almost to tired to eat, but the smell of Jupiter's handmade lunch roused her.

_'They are running us ragged. Mercury and Michiru with the swimming, Mars with fire control and rescues, and now Jupiter...'_ Even as she looked back through the last three grueling days, she could pick out all the rescue techniques they were being taught. The only thing that kept her going, and made her push the others, was the fear that lurked in the back of the Senshi of Protection's eyes. And the fear seemed to grow whenever Jupiter looked at her.

Jupiter signaled the end of the lunch break by standing and clearing her throat. "It is time to head towards the stables. Let's go."

_'Stables? We are going to ride horses?'_ Aethel's expression was one of sheer joy, and Chloe positively glowed. Kamaria and Arlene both looked as uncertain as Usagi felt. As they approached the small stable, Usagi spotted a familiar form standing near the corral. _'Haruka? Why is she here? Are they going to call in Pluto or Saturn? What is going to happen!? Why won't they tell us?'_ Her eyes fastened on to Haruka's, and Haruka gave her a tight nod of recognition before turning her attention to Jupiter.

Jupiter caught the look that passed between Uranus and Usagi. "For this part, I have asked Haruka to join us. She will be working with those who already know how to ride, and I will take the beginners." Arlene raised her hand as she asked her question. "What if we know how to ride, but are not comfortable with it?"

Jupiter glanced at Haruka. Haruka answered her. "Then I suggest starting with Sailor Jupiter until she can judge you ability. When she says you are ready, you will start working with me." She glanced at the four girls who were the main protectors of her princess. "So, who is comfortable on a horse? Come pick out one you want to ride."

Aethel and Chloe walked over to the corral, and started looking over the animals. Usagi hung back with Kamaria and Arlene. Haruka and Jupiter raised their eyebrows when they saw Usagi hanging back, but decided to let her be.

Haruka transfered her attention to her two students. "So, what type of riding have you done?"

Aethel tore her eyes off a quick stepping jumper, and faced her instructor. "I'm Aethel, and I enjoy showjumping. I'm pretty good at it." Shelves of trophies and awards flashed through her mind. They were still at home, but she hope to get them shipped here one day.

Chloe looked like she was going to pick on her partner for a moment, but then changed her mind. "I'm Chloe. And I've ridden for as long as I could walk. Rodeos, cattle drives, herding, and just to stretch their legs and feel the wind."

Haruka wished they could take the time to just enjoy the wind. She just nodded at both of them. "Then pick out your horse, and lets see what you can do."

Before long, they were riding off, and Jupiter looked at the three remaining. "I know that Usagi has some experience, and Arlene, your question suggests that you do. Kamaria, have you ever ridden?" Kamaria nodded her head yes. "Okay, then lets pick out some horses and get moving."

Over the next few days, Usagi's fear climbed even higher as Haruka and Jupiter taught them how to do almost everything imaginable on horseback. And there was a heavy emphasis on rescues, and dealing with injuries.


	3. The first attack

Title: The first attack (Danger part III)  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (hourglass)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

The first attack

_AN: Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno _

Usagi dropped her bag on the floor. Leaves puffed out of the top, and dirt splattered onto the floor. Reaching up she released her hair from the odangos as she headed for the bathing room. _'That was tiring. I always knew Haruka would be a hard task master, but I didn't expect Jupiter to be.'_ Stifling a tired yawn, she started looking about for her bathing kit. _'Okay... I know I'm tired, but I always put it in this cabinet. Where is it?'_

Scouring the room Usagi finally spotted it sitting next to her bathing stool. Rubbing her forehead and trying to remember when she left it there, she heated up the water. Looking down at her hands, she realized she left the bucket next to the stool. As she headed back to get it, the bathing room door burst open, and her four best friends tumbled in. 

With a tired grin, she stopped to watched them pull themselves out of the heap they had fallen into. "What are you guys doing here?"

Arlene grinned back her. "We are here to enjoy your princess size bathtub."

Kamaria grabbed her bucket and headed to the running warm water. "And to make sure you don't drown in it why you are relaxing."

Usagi continued over to where her wash bucket was, as she replied in a teasing tone. "Are you sure it was me you wanted to keep from drowning, or were you worried about yourselves?" She dumped out her bathing supplies, and let out a loud screech as her bucket clattered to the floor.

The other girls were there in a flash, pushing their princess behind them. Chloe reacted the fastest, smashing the black spider that was scuttling under the bathing chair. Dropping down to the floor, she searched under the stool and the adjacent area for a web and more spiders. Seeing none, she looked at the other girls. "That was a Black Widow, but I don't see any signs of a web or any more of them here. I didn't realize that Black Widows were in Japan."

Five pairs of eyes meet as the tension in the room rose. Kamaria asked the obvious question. "How do you recognize a Black Widow? And how harmful is it?"

Aethel paled. "It is deadly. This gives a new twist to the old method of getting rid of folks you don't like. They used to put Black Widows in the privy, the restroom."

Chloe answered the other part of the question. "They are jet black with a red hourglass on their abdomen. There is a brown variety that has a orangish colored hourglass. It can be deadly, also."

Without another word the girls scoured the bathing room. Not finding anything, they settled down for bath. The main topic of conversation was who would want to kill the princess, and who was going to alert the Queen.


	4. A lurking danger

Title: A lurking danger (Danger part IV)  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (lake)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

A lurking danger

_AN: Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno, Shiro Helios _

Usagi sat down next to the small pond that was in the center of the Earth Temple's garden. The ground and plants told her that Helios was there, praying. Normally she would run to the golden temple to greet him, but here lately he has been acting as nervous as everyone else around her.

Trailing her fingers through the water, her mind drew up images of the large lake in Elysion. _'It feels the same, that's why. I wonder if you can see visions in this water, too?'_ Her hand stilled and the ripples distorted her reflection. _'Visions... that is where all this began. Mars had one, and I bet Helios did too. I wish they would confide in me. I know it is about me, or someone close to me.'_ She glared at the reflection that shimmered in the water. The pink haired teenager glared back at her.

Shiro leaned against the railing of his temple and watched his shrine maiden contemplate the pond. _'There is so much we don't know. She probably hates me for not telling her anything.'_ His eyes trailed over the budding teenager. _'She looks so much like her mother did when we first met. Except her hair and eyes are pink. Pink... the color of hope. Right now we are hoping we are wrong. That all we are sensing is totally off.'_ Even as he watched, Usagi crossed over to the temple steps. He moved to meet her.

Usagi stopped at the base of the golden stairs. Looking up at Helios she asked the one question no one has been answering. "Shiro, what is happening? What is everyone afraid of? Why are we having such a weird training schedule?" _'Why was there a Black Widow in my bathing room last night? I doubt he knows about that yet, and I'm not going to scare him.'_ She watched the High Priest as he contemplated his answer. _'He isn't going to tell me. He is going to brush me off too, just like everyone else. They treat me like I'm not a trained senshi.'_

Shiro watched as the shadows crossed over her face. _'No one has said not to tell her, and I think she has a right to know the dilemma we are in.'_

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, and to counter act the affect she always had on him, Shiro walked down the steps. "Sailor Mars has had vision of some unknown danger lurking in the shadows. I also have had the same visions. The Earth priestess Chieko also has suffered from the same dark tidings. And they always center around you and your court. Everyones. The Queen called in Neptune and Uranus to see if they could see anything clearer, but both were unsuccessful. They saw the same as everyone else. A horrible danger is awaiting you."

His words sank slowly into Usagi's belly and solidified into a cold rock of fear. "That is why the random trainings. They are trying to prepare us for any possibility." Her fear reflected in her eyes. Without thinking, Shiro wrapped her in his arms, and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. Usagi stood stiff for a moment, and then allowed herself to relax against him. She could feel his love washing over her, trying to comfort her. 

Holding his maiden close, Shiro wished it was in his power to keep her safe, to protect her. _'What will be next... Black Widows last night... what will be tonight?'_ When news of the attack reached his ears that morning, he had hoped that the danger was over. But instead of the visions lessening, they were getting stronger. And this morning, the Queen told them that Saturn was preparing. 


	5. Forever running

Title: Forever running (Danger part V )  
Author: Ree  
Theme: ChibiUsa (fountain)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Forever running

_AN: Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno, Shiro Helios _

Usagi leaned against the balcony rail, staring out across the garden spread below her. It was two weeks since the Black Widow incident, and she was tired of being hovered over. Everyone was doing it. Mother, Father, Mom's Senshi, Dad's Shitennou, Shiro, and any guard that Mars could have stand near her. Even her own court seemed to be infected with the desire to dog her every step. _'And Aethel is worried ever time I go the restroom. I finally had to reassure her that I was keeping an eye out for spiders.'_ Chloe had then told her to watch for scorpions while she was at it.

Pushing a pig tail behind her shoulder, she dropped her elbows on to the railing as she muttered under her breath. "And when I asked if I should look for tarantulas as well, Arlene said they weren't deadly and probably wouldn't even bite me. She said that they just look creepy." 

Her aggravation lessened when she noticed the fountain below her. It was one she had never seen before. _'I wonder if I missed it because it wasn't on before? It is so pretty.'_ When she leaned over to see it better, she felt the railing give way. Her scream echoed around the garden. Usagi noticed that the fountain she was falling towards twitched and changed slightly. When she hit the water, she felt herself pass through a portal. Rolling to her feet, Usagi fell into a fighting stance. Behind her she heard four more thuds. Glancing back, she caught sight of Chloe, Arlene, Kamaria, and Aethel.

A low grating chuckle echoed from their left. Even as they turned to face their enemy, the five girls transformed.

"I only invite one of you. The other four will have to go." Even as the words finished, black lightening streaked up and surrounded Vesta, Pallas, Juno, and Ceres. When it finally ended, the four senshi peered about trying to spot their enemy.

Moon glared in the direction of the voice. "Show yourself! Are you such a coward that you have to fight from the shadows?"

The only response was more chuckling and another attack. Throwing random attacks into the darkness the senshi tried to hit their enemy. Moon watched as Pallas collapsed into an unmoving heap, quickly followed by Vesta. _'Why is he only attacking them? Why not me?!'_

Juno struggled to stand after the last attack. Once she was on shaky feet, she looked at Moon. "Run! Run before he gets you! "

Ceres' stared her right in the eye. "Go. We'll be okay. We'll make it somehow."

Moon shook her head. "No! We are a team! I can't leave you."

The chuckling started again, and the lightening hit her two remaining friends square in the chest. Their eyes went blank as they fell.

Moon pushed her tears back as she fled. _'Why... Why am I always running. Why do others always fall for me? First it was Mama, then Papa, and now...'_ The memory of the time she fled from the black moon clan made her realize where she was. _'The time stream?'_ Her eyes darted about, looking for a familiar path. _'Puu... I have to find Puu!'_ Spotting her path, she took off.


	6. Shadows revealed

Title: Shadows revealed (Danger part VI )  
Author: Ree  
Theme: ChibiUsa (perfect)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Shadows revealed 

_AN: Moon Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno, Shiro Helios _

Moon's footstep rang against the path as she pushed through the time stream in hopes of reaching Sailor Pluto. She could hear her enemy following at her heels. _'I should run somewhere else. I shouldn't lead him to Puu. But she might be able to banish him, or at least tell me where he is.'_ Spotting the top arch of the Doors, she ran faster.

Moon stopped so suddenly she was sure her enemy would bowl into her. "No...No...NO!!!!!!" Laying on the ground in front of the Doors was her first and best friend. Even as the grating chuckle started again, she rushed to Sailor Pluto. Resting her fingers against Pluto's neck, Moon felt herself calm slightly. Pluto was still alive. Pulling herself together, Moon stood up and placed herself between Pluto and the chuckling monster.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." The grating voice almost seem to purr as the shadows thickened around it. "Have you given up running, my little rabbit?"

The nickname echoed through Moon. She hadn't been called that since she had become Sailor Moon.

The shadow stopped moving, and it opened two dark yellow eyes. "Are you ready to join me again?"

Fear ran through Sailor Moon as she stared into the face of Chaos. 


	7. Trusting oneself

Title: Trusting oneself (Danger part VII )  
Author: Ree  
Theme: ChibiUsa  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Trusting oneself 

_AN: Moon Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Aethel Sailor Pallas, Chloe Sailor Juno, Shiro Helios _

Sailor Moon stared into the smug face of Chaos, and forced her fear away. _'There will be time enough for that later.'_

His question still echoed in the time stream, but he repeated it again. "Are you ready to join me again?"

Mustering as much bravado as she could, Moon answered him. "No! I will not join you! I will defeat you."

Chaos laughed. "Defeat me? By yourself? With only one Silver Crystal? You are still a weakling compared to the last Sailor Moon that fought me. And she lost. How do you think you are going to win? You, whose heart is already tainted by me?"

Moon glared helplessly at him, knowing she could not run. Instead she held her wand between the two of them, the small pink heart at the top looked pitiful against the swelling shadow before her.

"You have finally reached you true form. The form that I gave you. You are ready to truly become Black Lady."

"No! Never! I will never become her again!" The words were ripped from her as she stared into those knowing yellow eyes.

The shadows billowed slightly. "You are not the only one who has been tainted by me. The other has already joined me. See?" The shadows settled revealing a senshi. 

Moon stared as she made out the unmistakable form of Sailor Saturn. The hair was the same as was her stance. But her fuku was stained. The white portion was black and the darkness seemed to run over the purple skirt making a chaotic pattern. Her boots were also stained. Moon searched for her friends eyes, and when she was able to make them out, she felt her heart freeze. _'Empty... Saturn's eyes are empty.'_

Sliding her foot backwards just slightly, she brushed Pluto's arm. _'I can't run. I can't let anyone else hurt for me. But he is right. I'm not Mama. And I only have one Silver Crystal. How can I defeat him?'_ She shifted her weight forward, searching for an opening. _'He is not attacking. He is waiting. He is waiting for me to give in. He is giving me the time I need. But I need it to plan my attack, not to join him. I am not that easily deceived child anymore. I am not Black Lady!'_

Cracking her eyes, Moon tried to think of a way to defeat him. Deep inside of herself she heard a quiet song. It drew her inward until she could her the soft chimes that accompanied the song. _'A golden song and a silver tune.'_ She listened to them echo through her for a moment more, before the realization hit her. _'I don't just have the Silver Crystal. I also hold the power of the Earth.'_

Kamaria's voice echoed in her head. _'And the Earth doesn't need you to be without mistakes. Her power comes from maturity, and you have to make mistake to become mature.'_ Aethel's voice joined Kamaira's. _'You are the Heir of the Moon and the Heir of the Earth. You should use both gifts.'_ Chloe joined in. _'And the moon knows that no one is without mistakes. She hasn't forsaken you yet.'_ Arlene's advice echoed through her soul. _'The crystals follow your heart, and you strength of will. I think you can do it.'_

Letting go of her fear, Usagi felt her transformation change as the Earth's power joined the Moon's. Opening her eyes, she raised her wand and called out the phrase that floated up for her heart. "Moonlight's Revelations!" Moon beams shone down onto Sailor Saturn, showing her to be nothing more than an illusion.

Usagi almost smirked at Chaos. "You have not acquired her, and you won't take me."

With one swift motion, Chaos sent shadow demons at her. Flinging her empty hand in an arch at them, a spray of pink roses rained down on them, piercing them, pinning them to the ground until they faded back into nothingness. When the demons were gone, she was surrounded by a circle of pink flowers. Suddenly she felt the presence of Shiro standing behind her. _'There are more roses if you need them. I have grown them just for you.'_ Not wanting Chaos to notice, she didn't acknowledge him.

Chaos flung more shadow demons at her, and Shiro passed her more roses as well as advice. _'Make a circle with them. They are the Earth's roses, they can form a shield between you and him for a short while.'_

When she followed his advice, she spotted Ceres dancing between the blooms, linking them together. _'They're still here. They are still guarding me.'_ Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her enemy. _'I know I can't destroy him, but how can I get rid of him. Where can I send him?'_

The sound of a staff scrapping against the ground echoed under the answer to her question. "The cauldron. Send him back to were he started from." Pluto stood behind her princess. _'Not Sailor Moon, no she is Princess Lady Serenity right now.'_

Chaos shrieked. "No!!! I won't go back there! I deserve to live! And you.. YOU! SAILOR MOON have always stopped me! I will not be defeated this time ! I will win!!I will have this star!" He rushed at Usagi, battering himself against the rose barrier. It started to give way.

Pluto rested her weight on her staff as she poured her energy into the wall of shimmering roses. _'He is not getting her again, unless it is over my dead body.'_

Usagi watched as Ceres' spirit was joined by Vesta, Pallas, Juno, and .._'Helios? Shiro!! I must do something quick. I won't let him die, too!'_

Usagi held her wand in front of her and hoped the words she needed would come. Closing her eyes, she focused once again on the harmony created by the Earth and the Moon and let it flow through her like it did that first time in the garden. The gold and silver harmony touched her wand, caressing it, changing it into a a golden staff with her crystal on top.

Raising the staff , Usagi looked Chaos straight into his eyes. "Golden Moon Rebirth!" Gold and silver streams flew from the staff. As they passed through the barrier, ribbons of blue, gold, white laced with all three shades of gold, green, red, and dark garnet joined them and wrapped about Chaos. The streamers slowly constricted around him until they and Chaos disappeared.

Lowering her staff, Usagi searched the empty time stream. Pluto quietly sent a message to her Queen. Looking back at Usagi, she smiled weakly. "He is gone. He is back in the cauldron."

Usagi turned and searched her friend's eyes as tears ran down her face. "They are all gone. He killed them."

Serenity's voice came from behind Pluto. "And this is one of the few times that Mama can still make it all better." Smiling gently at her daughter, she raised her staff, and wished the four girls back. That done, Serenity gave into her need to assure herself that Usagi was okay. After a few moments of being squished, Usagi felt the need to breath, and Serenity let her go. Looking down into her daughter's worried eyes, Serenity smiled. "They are in their rooms, resting."

Serenity and Pluto watched as Usagi pelted down the hall.


End file.
